The most closely related prior art devices of record are U.S Pat. No. 2,721,538, by Latham, Oct. 25, 1955, disclosing "An Animal Operated Power Brush Grooming Device." Latham's device shows considerable complexity and expense of construction, wherein malfunctions to one or more component parts may often occur costing the consumer an additional financial burden. Latham's device will also require periodic lubrication maintenance. U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,537, by Paul, Mar. 30, 1965, discloses an "Apparatus for Grooming and Applying Insecticide to an Animal." Paul's device has to be mounted to a vertical wall or member. This device exhibits the same complexity as Latham's device. Pat. No. FR 2643-220-A, by Dufraisse, 08/1990 discloses an "Automatic Cattle Brush" suspended from a large frame and operated by a motor. The frame has to be anchored securely to the floor or ground. This device is expensive and requires a good deal of space. Pat. No. SU 1540-747-A by Wosa, 02/1990, discloses a "Reindeer Shedding Wool Picking Plant." This device is not motorized and has considerable length requirements.